1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and semiconductor device test systems, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of improving the reliability of a test.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As semiconductor devices increase in capacity and become more highly integrated, the amount of data that is simultaneously input and output is increasing. For this reason, the amount of input/output (I/O) pins that can be simultaneously accessed needs to increase to improve the performance of semiconductor devices. To meet this need, μ-bump technique has been developed as new packaging technology.
However, when the μ-bump technique is applied, it can be difficult to directly probe a bump pad during a wafer test of a semiconductor device because the size of the bump pad on which a μ-bump is disposed is very small. Also, to prevent a scratch on a bump pad on which a μ-bump will be mounted, the bump pad should not be directly probed.